Darkness
by PandoraMandness
Summary: Au! Criatura de la oscuridad, oculto entre las sombras, de vida inmortal eso es una vampiro e Usami Akihiko era uno, pero su mundo se vuelve de cabeza cuando comienza a cuidar de Misaki Takahashi y sin darse cuenta va cayendo a los pies del chico hasta que llega una a conclusión :se había enamorado de un humano...
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer : Junjou romantica no me pertenece, le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura ¡gracias por darnos tan buenas series!**_

_**-blablabla- dialogo**_

_**-**_"_blababla"-__**pensamientos**_

_-blablabla-__**recuerdos**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de qué necesitada he estado de cercanía humana. De sentirlo a él a mi lado en la oscuridad. Desearía no haber malgastado el último par de noches dejándolo fuera. Me hundo en el sueño, envuelta en su calor, y cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, la luz del día entra por las ventanas._

_-__Suzanne Collins_

_**25 de febrero del 2012**_

Los copos de nieve lentamente caían lentamente provocando una hermosa vista de la ciudad, aquel manto blanco que cubría calles, carreteras, tejados estaba siendo manchado de un color carmesí en un callejón de una parte desolada de la ciudad. Un hombre alto, de cabello plateado, piel fría y de ojos violeta sostenía una foto en su mano derecha; tirad en el suelo, cerca de sus pies se encontraba el cuerpo de otro hombre, muerto por hemorragia y la prueba de ello era el gran charco de sangra que se cernía bajo el. El hombre de cabellera plateada seguía viendo fijamente la foto ya que estaba a punto de realizar algo que nunca pensó hacer, algo que le dará un gran cambio a su vida.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de la foto, y de aquel niño que estaba en ella. En esa fotografía se apreciaba un niño de una edad de 9 o 10 años, de pelo castaño y alborotado, de grandes ojos verdes y con una enorme sonrisa mientras montaba una bicicleta. En ese momento recordó lo que le dijo aquel hombre antes de morir, cuando cogió aquella fotografía que fieramente apretaba en su mano aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

_-Misaki…- dijo el hombre de pronto cuando vio que el de orbes violeta miraba la foto- Misaki...el se quedara solo…por favor cuida de él…- esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo aquel hombre antes de entregarse al sueño eterno._

"_El se quedara solo…"_

Esa frase seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. Se imaginaba al niño sentado cerca de la puerta esperando que llegara aquel hombre- que podría ser su padre o hermano- mientras se aguantaba el frio de la noche y sin saber que ese hombre nunca llegaría ya que ese hombre se acababa de convertir en otra víctima o como el decía una _presa. _

"_El se quedara solo…"_

E inexplicablemente un sentimiento que juro haberlo perdido hace mucho tiempo comenzó a aparecer en su interior

"_solo…"_

¿Pero por qué venia justo en ese momento? Después de haber pasado años de matar personas para satisfacer su hambre ¿Por qué venia a atormentarle justo ahora? Además ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho esta. No hay forma de cambiar pasado o de haber impedido que aquel hombre se hubiese cruzado en su camino justo cuando estaba sediento, no había forma de cambiar, no había. No podía hacer nada más que desear que aquel niño tuviese una vida buena aunque se quedara huérfano.

"_cuida de él…"_

-**Cuidar de Misaki…**- se dijo. Podría cuidar del niño, desde las sombras, así calmaría ese horrible sentimiento de culpa y cuando el niño tuviera la edad suficiente para cuidarse el mismo, se alejaría de él y lo olvidaría, después de todo gastar unos años no era nada comparado con la inmortalidad que poseía.

En ese momento un pensamiento se le paso por la mente que le provoco cierta risa.

Al parecer se convertiría en un guardaespaldas del niño y cuidaría de él, lo protegería de criaturas como él y el chiquito ni siquiera se daría cuenta. El plan era perfecto.

Rio con ironía.

Un vampiro cuidando de un chiquillo humano, eso era nuevo. El gran Usami Akihiko, perteneciente y posible sucesor de uno de los tres grandes clanes vampíricos más fuertes del mundo estaría de ahora en adelante pendiente de un insignificante niño.

-**El mundo se está volviendo cada vez más raro**- dijo mientras ocultaba la fotografía en su enorme abrigo. Se dio la vuelta y a paso lento comenzó a dirigirse hacia su nuevo destino, uno que le hará conocer algo que nunca pensó en tener: Amor.

El destino tenía preparado algo muy grande para él.

* * *

_**Etto.. olap jejeje la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa ya que este es mi primer fic yaoi que hago y pues…**_

_**Usagi: tranquila, todos comensamos asi.**_

_**La verdad me moria por hacer un fica de esta pareja, ya que me encanto el anime y ahorita me estoy leyendo el manga (aunq no debería ya que estoy en exámenes trimestrales) pero bueno, espero que les sea de su agrado y me encantaría que dejasen algún comentario.**_

_**Acepto criticas y sugerencias ya que eso me ayuda a hacer una mejor escritora.**_

_**Byebye cuídense!**_

_**Pureheart01**_

_**Pregunta! ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Junjou Romantica?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer : Junjou romantica no me pertenece, le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura ¡gracias por darnos tan buenas series!**_

_**-blablabla- dialogo**_

_**-**_"_blababla"-__**pensamientos**_

_-blablabla-__**recuerdos**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_En algún lugar te encontraré y soñaré con tenerte, en algún lugar estarás sintiendo tu ternura, por ti lucharé en un grito desesperado, por ti moriré sintiendo solo dulzura, y solo podré sonreír si un día consigo tu mirada-Anónimo_

_El destino es el cambiador de tu futuro; el destino es un juego de la ruleta de variaciones a tu manera de vivir...-Anónimo_

Su mirada estaba hacia el horizonte viendo como poco a poco el sol comenzaba a salir e iluminaba todo el lugar incluyendo a las calles donde estaba, en ese momento, parado.

Ahora que sabía lo que tenía que hacer- comenzar a buscar aquel niño al que cruelmente le había arrebatado la vida a su familiar. Pero ahora solo había un inconveniente…

¿Dónde tenía que comenzar su búsqueda?

Entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, estaba perdido, no tenía ni idea de donde tenía que comenzar, a que ciudad ir, no tenia pista alguna la cual le indicase donde se encontraba ese chiquillo de ojos verdes.

De igual manera, se abrocho bien su saco ya que estaba comenzando a notar el frio de la mañana y comenzó a hacer su recorrido, su búsqueda estaba a punto de comenzar.

¿Por qué e preocupada tanto en encontrar a ese pequeño?

Ah, cierto. Por ese tonto sentimiento de culpa que venía en el momento más inesperado.

-**Siento que algo grande va venir de todo esto-**se dijo-**solo espero que no me traiga tantos inconvenientes.**

* * *

Marco el número telefónico.

_Biip Biip Biip. El número que usted marco no s-_

Colgó

**-¿Te a contestado tu hermano?**- pregunto de pronto su amigo Shinobu, su mejor amigo, un chico extranjero, de piel blanca, rubio y de ojos grises-**Misaki.**

-**No**- dijo contestó el mientras guardaba su celular**- No ha contestado ninguna de mis llamadas, antes de irse me dijo que me llamaría apenas llegara al hotel, debería hacer llegado hace dos días y no he recibido ninguna llamada**- miro a su amigo, sus ojos verdes tenían una mirada de ansiedad que no paso desapercibido por el rubio**-Estoy preocupado.**

-**Ya, ya cálmate**- le comentó a dar palmadas en la espalda-**De segura debe estar muy ocupado ¿Cuánto duraba su viaje?**

**-Una semana, se fue a Tokio por una semana.**

-**Así que solo le quedan 5 días, no te desesperes en cualquier momento llama.**

-**Sí, tienes razón**- dijo el**- ¿que nos toca después del receso?**

**-Literatura**

-**Con Hiro-sensei**- contesto Misaki con una mirada lúgubre- **Ojala no me vuelva a tirar una tiza o in borrador.**

-**Es que solo a ti se te ocurre dormirte en su clase**- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

* * *

Bien lo admitía, estaba completamente perdido, además ¿Cómo sabía si estaba en el país, ciudad correcta? Sólo sabia el nombre del niño ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

-**Una pista, por favor.**-le rogo al viento-**solo una.**

Tal vez su llamado fue escuchado o fue una obra divina o solo una simple coincidencia, pero en ese momento había pasado por una cafetería y vio por el vidrio que en el televisor que estaba dentro del local estaban pasando una noticia de último minuto en donde aparecía ni nada más ni nada menos que la cara de aquel el cual había asesino y que por ello estaba buscando a su hermano. De inmediato entro a la cafetería.

-**Hace unas horas fue hallado el cuerpo de Takahiro ****Takahashi en las calles de…-**Usami estaba contento ya que ahora ya sabía más que sea el apellido del niño, Misaki Takahashi-**…al parecer la victima vino desde…- **que suerte tenia, ahora tenía el nombre del lugar donde seguro se encontraría el niño-**a Tokyo por asuntos de trabajo y…-**no oyó mas, ahora que tenia lo que necesitaba se iría inmediatamente al aeropuerto, necesitaba conseguir un boleto.

Usami se fue pero la noticia no acababa.

-**…la policía busco los familiares de la víctima y encontraron que solo tenía a un hermano en su custodia, al parecer sus padres murieron cuando aún era joven…**

**-Pobre muchacho-**dijo una camarera-**me pregunto quién sería el monstruo que le arrebato la vida a ese pobre hombre.**

Me pregunto cómo habría sido la reacción de la camarera si supiera que aquel hombre que recientemente había salido del local y que también se había dicho que era el hombre más apuesto que alguna visto haya visto, era en realidad el monstruo que ahora comentaba.

Un vampiro que estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

* * *

Esa misma noche Misaki estaba en su departamento, el cual vivía con su hermano, estaba viendo televisión mas bien estaba cambiando de canal, nos que no hubiera nada interesante que ver simplemente estaba preocupado, su hermano no había llamado y eso era lo que lo tenia de ese modo, tal vez estuviera exagerando pero su hermano era la única persona que le quedaba.

Siguió pasando de canal.

-**¡Aquí estamos en una entrevista con la famosa cantante…!-**cambio de canal-**¡Ahora volvemos con la película…**-cambio**-En otras noticias, en la mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre en las calles de T-**apago el televisor.

-**Nii-chan, espero que estés bien…**

Al día siguiente fue 27 de febrero, comenzó como un día normal para Misaki a excepción que en el instituto su amigo Shinobu falto ese día, el rubio le envió un mensaje diciéndole que no se sentía bien y por esa razón ahora Misaki estaba ahora en dirección hacia la casa de su amigo para asegurarse que no estuviera tan grave.

-**Creo que mejor le aviso a Shinobu que estoy yendo a su casa-**marco el número de su amigo pero este no contesto, para Misaki eso era algo raro ya que Shinobu siempre contestaba de inmediato las llamadas.-**Debe de estar dormido…**

En ese momento paso por una librería y vio que en uno de los estantes estaba el nuevo tomo de su manga favorito "The kan"(no sé si lo escribí bien) y se emociono tanto que de inmediato entro al local para comprarlo

Pasaron unas horas, no creyó que se le hubiera ido volando el tiempo pero al parecer no era el único fan que fue a comprar el nuevo tomo de su manga favorito y al parecer también vinieron nuevos tomos de otros mangas por que la fila para pagar era bien larga.

Misaki salió cuando a era de noche y para llegar a su apartamento tenía que cruzar algunas calles, pero cuando paso por un callejón sintió como era jalado al fondo de este y como después era alzado, una mano estaba en el cuello de su camisa y lo alzaba.

-**Oh~~, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?**-dijo la persona que lo alzaba no podía verle la cara por la oscuridad solo podía asegurar que era un hombre por su voz-**creo que serás mi cena, he estado muy sediento ¿sabías?**

El pobre no podía decir nada, estaba asustado y confundido -_¿Por qué su cena?_-pensó-_no creo que me vaya a comer ¿o sí?_ Pero en ese momento su atacante sonrió y mostrando sus colmillos que brillaron en la oscuridad

-_¿Un vampiro?-_pensó el castaño, según lo que sabía los vampiros no existían que solo eran un mito y que una escritora había escrito una saga sobre ellos la cual era muy popular entre las chicas, nada más. Su atacante lo estrello contra la pared y daba la espalda a su atacante, podía sentir la respiración de este cerca de cuello y en unos segundos sintió algo filudo que apenas tocaba su piel.

-_No quiero morir-_era el pensamiento el cual se aferraba, o quería morir, aun tenía muchas cosas por la cual vivir, no estaba listo para ver a sus padres. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, llego su fin.

O eso creyó.

En un milisegundo sintió como su atacante lo soltaba y después escucho como algo se estrellaba contra el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre alto y de cabellera plateada, estaba de espaldas así que no podía verle la cara pero si vio como este hombre cogió por el cuello a su atacante y con esa mano con la que lo agarraba le partió el cuello, simplemente lo apretó y se escucharon los crujidos de los huesos siendo destruidos, después el hombre modio al atacante por el lugar destrozado y vio como este poco a poco se convertía en polvo.

Cuando solo quedaron las ropas del atacante el hombre se dio la vuelta hacia su dirección y por primera vez los vio, esos ojos violetas, fríos pero con cierto brillo peculiar pero sintió algo más…

Miedo.

Ahora sabía que en verdad estaba en frente de un monstruo.

* * *

_**Olappp, aquí yo a las 12:30 de la noche de este viernes jeje se suponía ue ayer iba a subir el capi ya que salió de vacaciones pero llegue y me dormi ¡estaba muy cansada! Y como el sábado me ire de mañanita de viaje…**_

_**Misaki: entonces ¿Por qué sigues despierta? ¡ve a dormir!**_

_**Quería ya dejarles listo el segundo capi!...es increíble, yo siempre me demoro en subir los capítulos jjajja es que estaba ansiosa por dejarles este!**_

_**Respondiendo a la pregunta anterior, mis personajes favoritos son usagui y nowaki jejeje usagui por su típico "hare lo que sea cuando quiera" y nowaki por su amabilidad y todo eso awww ya no existen hombres como aquellos (lastima -.-U)**_

_**Pregunta 2: que les gustaría ser el uke o el seme?**_

_**Byebye!cuidense! me alegro bastante que les haya gsutado mi historia **_

_**Pureheart01**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Vampiros: criaturas de la oscuridad que se ocultaban entre las sombras o a veces se mezclaban entre la gente, tenían una gran belleza comparada a los de los humanos y tienen todos sus sentidos mejor desarrollados. Se alimentan de la sangre de los humanos, más si esta es dulce._

Recordaba haber leído eso hace unos años. Desde que era pequeño nunca creyó en esas criaturas, siempre las veía como leyendas para asustar a las personas, personajes ficticios pero viéndose en su situación actualmente tendría que volver a pensarlo. Seguía sentado en el suelo, aquel hombre lo miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos amatistas, no decía nada y eso le inquietaba.

"_No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir…"_

Se repetía constantemente

Sus grandes ojos verdes vieron como aquel hombre se acercaba a él a paso lento. Dio un leve chillido y retrocedió lo más le pudo pero apenas fue un poco pues la pared lo obstruía.

"_¡Que no se acerque!"_

Sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido a cada paso que daba el hombre.

"_Me va a matar…"_

El de ojos amatistas estaba a pocos pasos de él.

"_Adiós nii-chan, Shinobu…"_

-**Bakahiko ¿Qué crees que haces?-**hablo una tercera persona desde las penumbras del callejón.

"_Esa voz…yo la conozco"_

Pero antes de mirar al dueño de la voz su mente se torno en blanco.

_**Darkness**_

_**Chapther 3: Lágrimas no vistas**_

"_**Tal vez sea frio, sea terco e inmaduro, pero la única que ha visto mi verdadera faceta ha sido la lluvia, la única que cubre mis lágrimas no vistas de los demás."-Pureheart01**_

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Takahiro?-** se repetía constantemente mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar sobre ellos.

La rabia que sentía quemaba en su interior, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir y sus puños están bien blancos por la fuerza con las que los presionaba.

-**Shinobu tu sabes que estas cosas pasan**- su hermana Risako trataba de calmarlo-**nunca se sabe cuando muere uno.**

**-¡Pero él no debió morir! ¡No él!**

Frente a ellos había una lapida

_Takahashi Takahiro_

_1987-2012_

_Un gran hermano, amigo y compañero. Lo recordaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas_

Risako sabia cuanto cariño le tenía su hermano al difunto. Shinobu conocía a Takahiro desde pequeño, gracias a él también conoció a su hermano y ahora mejor amigo Misaki ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel como para llevarse a una humilde persona? No lo entendía.

-**Shinobu ya hay que irnos, no sería bueno que nos quedásemos tanto tiempo en la lluvia.**

-**Solo un rato más…**

Risako miro con tristeza a Shinobu y decidió dejarlo solo- **te doy cinco minutos más**-añadió a la vez que caminaba en dirección al auto.

Al estar solo, Shinobu pudo desahogarse.

-**Perdón** **Misaki**-dijo mirando al nublado cielo- **al final no cumplí mi promesa.**

La lluvia fue el único testigo de sus lágrimas no vistas.

* * *

Llego a la residencia del muchacho. A su criterio esta era una casa muy normal y corriente. Busco en los bolsillos del muchacho- que se encontraba en este momento profundamente dormido provocado por el shock del callejón- una vez encontrada se dispuso a entrar al hogar.

Al entrar se valió de su olfato para poder encontrar el cuarto del muchacho de ojos verdes. Recordó que Hiroki le ordeno que enviase al humano a su casa y lo dejase en su cuarto para que al despertar este piense que todo haya sido un sueño.

_-Un plan un poco tonto, pero ha de funcionar_- pensó.

Iba en cuarto en cuarto verificando su aroma. El de la sala tenia el aroma mezclado entre el niño y el otro el cual debería ser de su hermano. En otro cuarto esta solo el de su hermano y al final llego en donde se concentraba solo el de Misaki.

Sentía que se embriagaba ante exquisito aroma.

Admitía que el muchacho tenía un dulce aroma, como vainilla mezclado con fresas y un leve toque de canela* pero al entrar en su alcoba el olor le llego tanto que se preocupó el hecho de sentirse un poco…excitado.

-**Por Dios este niño me está afectando**- pensó.

Sin más miramientos dejo al castaño acostado en su cama. Dudo en cambiarle o no sus ropas pero para que funcionase el plan tenía que hacerlo. Entro al armario y busco un conjunto de dormir y después rápidamente se lo puso al muchacho, sus otras ropas las puso en el canasto en que pensó que era el de la ropa sucia.

Acomodo al muchacho, arropándole y lo miro por unos segundos. Siguiendo sus deseos- nunca- antes –sentidos puso su mano en la cabeza del castaño y le cepillo sus cabellos.

-**Nii-chan…-**susurro en sueños Misaki a la vez que cogía la fría y pálida mano de Usami y sonreía levemente.

El peli-plata no aguanto más y se acostó al lado del castaño rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Podía sentir la respiración de Misaki, como su cálido aliento le llegaba a la cara. Sin poder resistirse más acerco su rostro al d muchacho, quedando sus labios separados por leves milímetros.

Y lo beso.

Sentir los labios del niño lo enloqueció, en todos sus cientos de años de vida nunca sintió labios tan exquisitos como los de aquel niño. Sintiendo repentinamente hambriento, poso sus labios en su cuello besando y probando su esencia y sus manos se adentraron dentro del pijama tocando la piel caliente del muchacho.

Sin darse cuenta, sus colmillos salieron a la luz rozando la piel del cuello.

Esta a un segundo de clavar sus colmillos cuando el muchacho gimió dando señales de despertar. Desesperado, Usami solo pudo encontrar una vía de escape.

Huir por la ventana.

* * *

Misaki despertó esa noche más caliente de lo normal.

-_Estoy en mi habitación_…-pensó al registrar el lugar son su mirada- ¿_Y cómo llegue hasta aquí?_

No recordaba ningún suceso anterior y al forzar memoria sentía una leve punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Al final se rindió el recordar.

-_Tal vez no sea tan importante…_

Sintió leves rayos de luz que le daban a su rostro, giro su rostro hacia su ventana-que raramente estaba abierta puesto que el siempre la deja cerrada- viendo como un nuevo día comenzaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Akihiko, recargado en un árbol sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol ¿Qué lo vampiros se hacían cenizas con el sol? Ja ¡mentira! Tampoco brillaban. Los vampiros pueden estar expuestos al sol como cualquier humano, en estos tiempos los vampiros humanos conviven juntos excepto que los humanos no lo saben.

Usami se quedo en el mismo lugar por unas horas más, sintiendo aun el sabor de los labios de Misaki y su exquisito aroma.

**-Misaki, que me has hecho…**

Y por primera vez, en todos sus miles de años estando en vida, sintió un pequeño pero significante latido.

Chiquito y débil, pero era el primero de los muchos más que sentiría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

-**Misaki…Takahiro ha muerto.**

Podía sentir como su corazón se rompía pedazo a pedazo ante las palabras de Shinobu. Su amigo se encontraba frente a él, frente a la tumba de su hermano.

-"_Misaki, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte…algo que tienes que saber_"- le había dicho su amigo para llevarlo después hacia donde se encontraba descansando en paz su hermano.

Entonces recordó, esa misma noche tuvo un sueño y en aquel sueño aparecía su hermano.

-"_He sido completamente feliz el poder tenerte como mi pequeño hermano, ahora es tiempo que me vaya pero siempre estaré ahí así que no te sientas solo… tu nunca estas solo Misaki. Te quiero, adiós_"

_Adiós_

_Adiós…_

Pedazo a pedazo el corazón de Misaki se rompía, se marchitaba y se hundía.

Pero siempre es la persona más inesperada la que se encarga de reunir y juntar aquellos trozos de aquel corazón herido.

Solo es cuestión de paciencia.

Esperar hasta poder encontrar a esa persona.

La cual está más cerca de lo que crees Misaki.

* * *

_**Olap pues si de seguro quieren matarme. He tardado más-mucho más- con este capi. Pero es que quería adelantar más capítulos para así poder actualizar más seguido. He tenido muchas ideas para los siguientes capítulos así que creo que actualizare más seguido.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leen mi historia, me hace sentir muy felizzz jeje x3**_

_***= pues siempre me imagina que Misaki tendría un aroma de vainilla fresa y canela jajja como es tierno y dulce. Te amo Misaki!**_

_**-estas muerta…**_

_**-usagui-baka deja de tirarle cuchillos!**_

_**Jejeje bueno les digo que aquí Shinobu y Hiroki tienen mucho papel en la historia, ya se sabrá mas adelante, por supuesto que pondré a las otras parejas, ya me idee las escenas x3**_

_**Y bien pues mi respuesta acerca de la pregunta anterior. Pues yo seria uke pero a veces me da por ser seme ñañaañajajaja. Al leer sus comentarios me sorprendió que todas quieren ser ukes, pero bueno teniendo tremendos semes en junjou quien no.**_

_**¡Siguiente pregunta! ¿Te gustaría tener un seme tierno y cariñoso o uno que te viole cuando quiere y que sea bien celoso?**_

_**Byebye! Cuídense. Y muchos Suzuki-san para todas ewe**_


End file.
